Electric power steering (EPS) systems of automotive vehicles, which assist in moving the steering wheel of automotive vehicles, are known in the state of the art. The assistance in moving the steering wheel consists of the EPS system delivering mechanical torque to the steering column of the automotive vehicle. In order to be able to generate the delivery torque, the EPS system comprises an electric drive device, said device comprising an electric motor generating mechanical torque. The electric motor is usually a three-phase alternating current (AC) motor, but the electric drive device is powered with direct current DC from the vehicle, so it is necessary to convert said direct current into three-phase alternating current, and it is furthermore necessary to control the drive of the electric motor, so the electric drive device needs an electronic control unit close to the electric motor.
EP2549627 A1 discloses an electric drive device for an EPS system, comprising an electric motor with a motor case, a stator arranged inside the motor case providing a plurality of phases, a rotor arranged rotatably in relation to the stator, and a motor shaft that rotates together with the rotor with a drive end of the output torque of the motor projecting from the motor case. The device also comprises an electronic control unit, after the motor, controlling the drive of the motor, comprising a power board supplying current to the motor, and a control board electrically connected to the power board controlling the drive of the motor through the power board, and a heat sink absorbing and dissipating the heat generated by the power board. The heat sink, the power board and the control board are arranged after the motor in the mentioned order.